Fuel cells or a fuel cell stack are required, in practical use, to be isolated electrically from a surrounding structure thereof.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-367651 discloses an insulating mount for electrically isolating a fuel cell stack inside a housing thereof. The insulating mount has an insulator provided between mounting bolts and the bottom wall of the housing.